


Bed, Bath and Body Works

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, Gen, Glitter, Little!Neal, Non-Sexual Ageplay, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen, Peter gets smarter, Neal is freaking cute, fight me on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed, Bath and Body Works

**Author's Note:**

> ageninenine.tumblr.com is a blog that I am integrating for White Collar, Brooklyn Nine Nine, and Criminal Minds ageplay. Come check it out, give me ideas, talk to me. Really, talk to me. I'm so lonely.

"Oh woah!"

"I wouldn't suggest getting too close. I think this stuff jumps."

Peter looked between Mozzie and Neal, wondering if he should run now to save himself. He looked down at his hand on the door knob and let out a groan. "Too late, I've already been hit."

Neal started snickering and Mozzie frowned, wacking him with the towel he was using to attempt scrubbing Neal's hands. "You're just happy because you meant to so it."

Neal's grin get even wider. "I'm a sparkle fairy now! Look, I glitter like a vampire!"

He reached out one free hand, and towards the light coming from the balcony and wriggled his fingers in it, watching the light catch on the glitter when he turned. Peter looked like he might cry.

"Why are you covered in glitter? We got called in on a case."

Neal sent Mozzie a horrified look, who couldn't hold back his own laughter this time at the sparkling scared weepy little that was suddenly looking to him for guildance.

"This is completely your fault. You even got June covered. Everything is covered. Your bed is silver and gold sparkles, and I don't think it will ever come out. Neal, man up and deal with this."

Neal let out an annoyed whine, turning to Peter, "I don't want to damn my suits to glitter lives."

Peter frowned, resisting the urge to physically help Neal up and force him to go get dressed. Though it was only because Neal was covered and he was kind of scared. "How did this even happen."

Neal frowned, "Well, it happened last night. I found a glitter bath bomb. I look like a forest fairy now."

Peter got a slightly grumpy look before sighing, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Your hair. You have black hair, covered in silver and gold sparkles. It's very obvious."

Neal nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna be finding this stuff all over for years."

He just... seemed so damn serious. Not worried, just fully comprehending that this was a very serious situation.

It was almost... adorable?

"Oh no. This isn't acceptable. I cannot bring you into the office, covered in glitter and like this."

Mozzie gave Peter a warning look, "Like how?"

Peter sighed, looking snappish. Neal didn't like that look. "You know how. I know fully well he can be work ready in time, so maybe help him along a little?"

Peter still wasn't sure what Neal's more relaxed side was, and Neal didn't seem inclined to tell him without a proper guess first, but it was kind of an open secret between them that there was sometime.

Peter suspected El knew, but she wasn't giving any help. Rude.

Neal gave the most long suffering sigh. "What are we being called in for?"

"Bank robbery."

"Time schedule?"

"With any luck, the investigation itself will be done by the end of the day. You don't need to talk to anyone outside the office, thank god, so I think you could probably get away with jeans and a shirt, but the sweats have to go."

Neal grinned, "You know I love my clothes, but I just don't want to deal with turning my suits into a mirror."

Peter hummed, nodding. "Why did you buy a bath bomb?"

"I didn't. I bought like, twelve. One in every colour of the glitters. I didn't even use a full bomb, I cut them up into tiny pieces cause I knew it would be a lot."

Neal wandered off to get dressed while Peter gave him an incredulous look before turning to Mozzie. "Is he going to come into work every day from now on like that?"

***

"You need to get your nails done."

El looked down at the floor where Neal had been sitting in front of her and drawing on a sketch pad and frowned, lifting one hand to look at it. "Hmm, I do."

Neal perked up a little, "I can do it."

El raised an eyebrow, "You want to do my nails?"

"Yes." Neal nodded, looking so serious.

El almost sighed as she remembered his husbands obliviousness. Maybe it was just a knowledge difference, but Neal was fairly obviously little to her. Okay, maybe it was because she kind of knew what to look for, but it was getting annoying, Peter not knowing still. "Okay. Where do you want to do it?"

Neal shrugged, "I'm good where ever. You pick where you're most comfortable."

El nodded and stood up, "Well, I don't want to get anything on the couch, so lets go upstairs, pumpkin."

Neal happily followed, looking excited. El quietly decided that if Neal was half as good at painting nails as he was forgeries, she'd convince him to do her nails every time.

When Peter got home, he went up to the bedroom to get rid of his stuff and paused in the doorway, watching Neal and El with smiling eyes. "Should I be worried about this?"

Neal and El looked up before Neal gave him a cheeky grin, "Very worried. I'm too cute to compete with."

El hummed behind him, running one hand through thick curls that still held some sparkles from the fiasco last week with the bath bomb. "Hmm, Peter he's so cute. I might just leave you... or we can convince him to join us?"

Peter nodded decisively, "Yes, that works. I might get fired, but at least I got Neal."

Neal looked between the two of them before wrinkling his nose up and smiling a little, "Hmm... not really my thing, but it's oddly nice to be wanted... and creepy."

El smirked, "Oh, so it's entirely only girls for you, right?"

Neal watched Peter dump some things in the closet out of the corner of his eyes and shrugged, "Nah. Not really boys or girls for me. There was Kate, and now there's Mozzie, but neither of those..."

Peter flopped onto the bed facing them at El's make up table, Neal sitting on the ottoman while he painted El's right hand and raised his eyebrows. "You're asexual?"

Neal shrugged, "Never really thought about it. Not like I don't like sex, I just don't go looking for it. Mozzie and Kate are different than others. Understood me better."

El lifted the left hand to look at the dark blue nails with a smile. She did like this though.

Neal capped the bottle she had been using and smiled, "When the first hand is dry I'll to the details."

"Thank you."

***

So, the time out corner was a thing.

In fact, it wasn't just a thing, it was a bad thing.

A very bad thing.

Neal was contemplating a way to block off the hallway so the time out corner is no longer accessible, but Mozzie would just stick him in the main room and be very disappointed in him.

"Can I come out now?"

Mozzie stuck his head around the corner, looking at Neal, "Nose to the wall, please. No talking."

"But I want out." Neal turned in towards the corner and frowned. He wanted out.

"You should have thought about that before you decided a tantrum was the best way to get more cookies."

Neal sighed. That was not his best idea. "But I wanted more cookies."

"Yes, I surmised that. And until you know why you're in time out, you'll continue to be in time out."

Mozzie went back into the other room and Neal sniffled.

He hated the time out corner.

***

Neal was a generally happy-to-please and do-as-he's-told baby. Which is why punishments are usually not very harsh.

Neal didn't react very well to being spanked, since it usually sent him out of headspace and drove him to hide in corners while safewording.

Spankings were not a thing very often to be honest. When they were, it was usually because the baby knew that without one, he'd be feeling too much guilt to go on otherwise.

Mozzie had never once not respected his safeword (they used colours) before, and often asked how he was feeling in the middle of a little day just to make sure he wasn't feeling icky.

Mozzie was the best. He always made sure the baby was happy.

But, like any other little, punishments were needed.

They were usually because the baby got the grumps when he was feeling tired, and involved Mozzie putting him to bed early, with lots of cuddles and stories and things Neal could relax with, snuggling into his babysitters arms while drinking a bottle and listening to lullabies.

Overtired babies usually got the bulk of punishments.

This is where tonight’s tantrum had led them.

Neal hadn't meant to get in time out, but he wanted those cookies, and when Mozzie tried to put him to bed he didn't want to go, and then he'd started crying and yelling and pulling, and there was nothing to it but the time out corner while Mozzie was cleaning up and then an early bedtime.

"Neal, you can come out now."

Neal practically flung himself at Mozzie, looking contrite and worried and very very sorry. Mozzie got Neal across the apartment and into bed as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry for being icky and yelly and bad."

Mozzie nodded, "Yes, well, overtired babies need sleep, don't they?"

Neal nodded tiredly, "Yes. Need sleep, and cuddles and bottles, and four stories."

Mozzie cracked a grin. This meant Neal was okay, if he was bartering on stories. "Four?"

Neal nodded, looking very serious. "Yes. Four."

Mozzie nodded his consent. "Do you need to go potty first? And your teeth need brushing."

Neal sighed and stumbled off the bed with a small 'be back,' before running off to complete his tasks. Mozzie pulled down the covers and checked to see that the bottle wasn't too hot to drink out of when Neal got back.

Happy babies were best, even when they overlapped with tired babies.

***

Neal was a different person than just about anyone Peter had ever met.

Of course, he knew this from the beginning. Neal had charmed him, with birthday cards and cookies, phone calls from other countries and general teasing. Peter had never chased a man who acted like it was the world’s greatest honor just to be sought after, but here he was.

In his living room.

Using a colouring book.

“Neal, I’d figure a man with your talents wouldn’t use a colouring book.” It wasn’t so much the fact that Neal was colouring at all. Neal loved art more than he loved being free, sometimes. But, in all the years he’s known him, he’d never once used a colouring book.

Neal’s lips twisted into what might have been a worried expression before his face smoothed out into what Peter thought might be an honestly unworried expression. “Well, sometimes it’s nice. I don’t see what’s wrong with colouring books, it promotes artistic creativity and… I like it, shut up.”

El stuck her head out of the kitchen and gave Neal a stern look, “That’s not a nice thing to say, Neal.”

Neal’s face coloured, “Sorry.”

“Good boy.” She went back in, and Peter heard her moving things around to make dinner. He frowned, looking back at Neal sitting in front of the couch before heading up stairs to get changed.

When he was back down stairs and sitting behind Neal on the couch, he finally got up the nerve to speak. “So, it’s like, an age thing, right? Like, you act younger than you are?”

Neal fiddled with one of the crayons, not exactly looking at Peter when he answered, “Would it be bad if it was?”

Peter nearly cheered, he was so excited at finally getting it. “No, of course not! It’d never be bad.”

Neal nodded, staying quiet for another minute before looking up at Peter with a grin, “Oh, that’s good then. I was just scared you’d think I was weird or something.”

Peter shook his head, looking fond, “Course not. Would never thing that about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ageninenine.tumblr.com is a blog that I am integrating for White Collar, Brooklyn Nine Nine, and Criminal Minds ageplay. Come check it out, give me ideas, talk to me. Really, talk to me. I'm so lonely.


End file.
